towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kensai
"Don't blink" - Kensai The Kensai is a super rare hero in Tower Keepers. He uses One Handed Slashing weapons and Cloth. Description Damage dealer: The ultimate master of the blade. Base status Skills Soul Skill * Perfect Strike: Deals physical true damage to a single target. Active Skills * Blade Slash: Deals physical damage to a single target. * Whirlwind Strike: Deals physical damage to all enemies. * Vital Strike: Deals physical damage to a single target with boost critical hit chance. * Inner Focus: Increase attack briefly. * Blade Meditation: Increase damage for next Kensai attack. Passive Skills * One With The Blade: Increases attack. * Critical Accuracy: Increases critical hit chance. * Iaijutsu Master: Lowers all skill cooldowns. Summary: Kensai is an extremely melee-focused hero that can reach high levels of attack, especially if you consider using both Inner Focus and Blade Meditation, both with short cooldowns, in your attack. Kensai is a great hero that is worth upgrading and crafting gear for. Because of the very short to medium ranged cooldowns on his attacking skills, he can efficiently dispatch of an enemy in little time. He has one of the highest base critical hit chance percentage in the game, good initiative, and great attack power with decent defense and health, thus making him one of the best heroes in the game. The recommended skill layout for Kensai is as follows: * Vital strike: Arguably the best and most important skill of Kensai, this skill is a must for combat. Deals moderate to heavy damage while also having a boosted critical hit chance. This is what makes Kensai one of the most sought-after heroes in PvP. * Whirlwind Strike: An Attack on Everyone (AoE) skill, this can be great for gaining soul energy for your heroes to use, which comes in handy if you need to get in that extra defense skill, a potent attack, or a revive. Whirlwind counts as a ranged attack instead of Melee, so this skill also comes in handy facing against enemies that have Melee counterattacks. * Inner Focus: Increasing your attack for a couple of Kensai slashes can speed up a victory or save a game, even if it seems that the boost isn't that big. A +50% boost combined with critical hits (which are basically a given on Kensai) can combine for some massive damage. When combined with his soul skill Perfect Blade, it has the potential to make him extremely powerful Other Recommended Skills are Blade Meditation and Blade Slash. Blade Slash is a regular, short-cooldown attack that can get heavy boosts from Inner Focus, Blade Meditation and, Passive Skills, but considering that Vital Strike naturally deals more damage with an added critical hit boost, Blade Slash isn't as necessary unless you want to go for as many hits as possible with a critical hit chance. Blade Meditation is similar to Inner Focus with the exception that it boost attack for only the next attack. However, it can boost the next attack up to +80%, so if you are focusing on maximum damage with Kensai on Perfect Blade and Vital Strike, Blade Meditation can be used in place of Whirlwind Strike. However, with two damage boosting skills, you are once again sacrificing the frequency of your attacks. It all depends on what your play style with Kensai is going to be; a massive damage dealer with fewer hits or a fast-striking Kensai trying to get in as many critical hits as possible whittling down your opponents, with a bit less damage. Some passive skills to consider are One With The Blade and Critical Accuracy, which boost your attack generously and your critical hit chance respectively. Iaijutsu master lowers cooldowns by a good amount, but since Kensai doesn't have long cooldowns in general, this isn't a good passive to use unless you are going for fast attacks. Written by helipilotmonkey12345 Trivia Kensai is the hero with the highest attack in the game with very good critical chance and initiative, making him among the best heroes in the game. Combining Inner Focus and Blade Meditation can make Perfect Strike deal a high amount of true damage or Vital Strike to deal high amounts of physical damage. One of the best, if not the best melee-centered hero in PvP battles, as he is capable of taking down almost...anyone! Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Super Rare Heroes Category:Damage Dealers